Danganronpa: A sonata of sorrow
by LightOfDemacia
Summary: A group of students are kidnapped on their way to Hope's Peak Academy, we follow Dylan, a transfer student, as he tries to navigate through this killing game. Contains violence and non-explicit gore. ((Spoiler Alerts will be issued in the beginning of chapters if they are needed,otherwise,you should be fine. V3 is not a part of this in any way,shape, or form))


**A/N: Disclaimer, I do not own Danganronpa, Spike Chunsoft or any of their characters. The characters in this are my own, and are works of fiction, whatever resemblance they may have to the living or dead. Now, have a nice trap! This also contains swearing, violence and gore. The gore shouldn't be extreme, but it's Danganronpa so what can you expect?**

* * *

 **The crying.**

 **Screeching of a vehicle. A crash.**

 **Pain searing through his veins.**

 **~Chapter 1~**

Dylan woke up. His head resting firmly on an otherwised shattered bench. The rest of the classroom wasn't in great shape either, he noted. He wondered where he was, only to look up at a girl that's staring at him with a worried look.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE AWAKE!" Leah pulled him into a hug and Dylan couldn't help but hug her back, her red, short, smooth hair smothering him as she pulled him close.

"L-Leah? Where are we?" He asked, feeling dread set in as he let his blue eyes meet her chocolate brown ones.

"Dylan. I... Don't know. We were going on a bus...somewhere. We talked, became friends, and then something poisoned us in the bus and now we're here. We were going to Hope's Peak Academy. I know that much." She tried to recall everything she knew, and as she did, she put her finger on her chin, raised an eyebrow, and looked absent-mindedly into the distance. As if she was having an introduction-sequence in a video-game. She was not.

She sighed happily and looked at Dylan.

"Let's go. Now that you're awake, we can leave. I wouldn't leave when...a person I know is sleeping on a desk." She said, smiling at Dylan, her honesty shining as bright as her eyes.

"Yeah." He said awkwardly, and fumbled for the handle.

Dylan slipped as he opened the door, so when he hit the concrete floor, only his head poked out. The girl outside who had her bubblegum-pink hair tied into a fish bun screamed in terror. Her petite face loked as if it had seen a ghost.

"HE'S DEAD!" Her face was filled with terror, as she screamed. Leah kicked open the door awkwardly, and walked over Dylan only to roughly pull him up.

"Nah, he's good." She said, patting his ash-blond hair gently.

The pink-haired girl looked so relieved, you could think she had seen someone wake up from a coma. Dread soon spread across her face,however.

"So I'm not the only one trapped here. That's bad. It feels good not to be alone,however..." She tilted her head.

"Whatever trouble I'm in, goes for you as well then." She continued, as she looked around the hallways. There were several classrooms, all locked except the one that Leah and Dylan had came out of, but also another one on the opposite side of the corridor. Dylan noted that the walls of this corridor were green, and it seemed to be filled with classrooms. Leah looked at Dylan with sadness in her eyes,and also something else. Fear. It was subtle, but it was there, but she'd rather keep up a front of sadness than express her true fear.

"I'm Dylan Freud, the Ultimate Psychologist." Dylan reached out a hand to the girl in front of him. She smiled back, and shook it firmly.

"Miki Hamasaki. Ultimate Magical Girl." She said, donning a beautiful smile, as she posed dramatically,her pink frilled dress jumping up and down with her movements.

"Kidding. I'm the Ultimate Model." She said, and laughed. "There's no such thing as an Ultimate magi-" she was cut off by a door flying open, and a blonde girl, with blue starry eyes, smashed open the door to the left of Leah and Dylan's classroom. She had a yellow dress, with laces,frills and bows adorning it. Her staff rested in her hand, and was adorned with a star at the tip.

"I am Aiko Kurosawa, the punisher of evil! Now, WHO PUT ME HERE?" She exclaimed harshly, and the ultimate Model hid behind Leah,as to cover from the bits of wood flying. A boy lazily stepped out from behind her.

"Hey Aiko, chill a little. You could have just used the key." He said, giving her a look of disappointment. He dangled the key in front of her face, and she whacked him over the face with the staff, sending him to the floor.

"AIKO JUSTICE" She exclaimed. Miki stared at the two in shock.

"So everyone here knows someone?" She posed the questioned with a gentle smile at the end. "Cuz I woke up alone." The others looked in shock at her.

"What?" The boy on the floor said. "Also, I'm Haruka Ando. The Ultimate Oneirologist..." He said, as he covered his bleeding nose with his cardigan's long black sleeves. His blue eyes and black hair was a pretty interesting combo, according to Dylan."You...woke up alone?" Dylan asked. "Maybe most people do but we were the exceptions? Anyway, we should probably explore more." He said, as he looked to the right, where the green walls continued. More classrooms,he thought to himself. So he walked the other way, and the others awkwardly walked in front of him, except Leah, who ran like a cheetah.

"Wait!" He yelled out, but it fell on deaf ears. "She's an idiot savant, isn't she?" Haruka mumbled, as he walked up to Dylan, and rested his head on Dylan's shoulder. Dylan looked at the boy he just met awkwardly. "What." Was the only thing he could muster. He shifted,uncomfortably, as the other boy closed his eyes.

Aiko took Haruka in her arms, and carried him bridal style, as he fell asleep.

"He's an oneirologist. He studies the science of dreams. He's a mere civilian, so I have to protect him." She said, looking brave.

"It...seems like you hurt him more." He said, raising an eyebrow to look at her.

"No, my power is to hear the thoughts of those in distress. Then I have super strength, and the ability to fly. I'm not invulnerable. He was panicking, so I hit him to create physical pain, to render his emotional pain secondary. I am the Ultimate Magical Girl. Saving people is in the job description." She said, and gave me a warm smile.

"Doesn't mean I like it." She added with a pout. Meanwhile, Miki had clung to Dylan's arm.

"...They're scary." She said,and shot a mean look to the ones behind them. "You're nice. So I'll stick to you. Since everyone else here knows someone except me..." She said, giving him a sad look.

"Protect me...?" She said, biting her lower lip. He looked at her softly.

"You're trying to use me." He said, seeing the look in her eyes, the way she dressed, and the way she pronounced her syllables in that sentence tipped him off.

"No I'm n-" she tried to interrupt.

" You are the Ultimate Model. You got perfect,symmetric looks, and could probably get most things with them. But I am the Ultimate Psychologist. You're obviously scared. I'll protect everyone. Just be honest with me from now on." He said, smiling at her. She visibly relaxed.

"THANK GOD. Please,keep me company. I hate being alone. I could probably protect you with these heels if push came to shove. We'll fight together." She said, a cocky grin spreading on her face. Dylan was taken aback. He didn't think she would be...like this. He didn't mind though.

"Sounds swell." He said, as he fiddled with his hair-clip depicting Psi(the psychology symbol/the 23rd letter of the greek alphabet).

After a few minutes, he saw ten people standing in a cafeteria. Including Leah.

"Dylan! My bitch!" She said, waving him over.

"Hey!" He said,snickering, and then his expression did a 180 turn. The ten people that were there were gathered around something. There was a dead body,and a pile of blood on the floor.

A boy, with a white tux, adorned with a tie, his blond straight hair, and his green eyes. He had a knife in his stomach, and he was laying in the shape of a cross.

"What...Happened?" Dylan asked, his eyes beginning to water.

"I just got here. I don't know why these people are lookin' so weirdly at me." Leah said, and then turned around. Now,she saw the body too.

"Fuck." She said, and fell to her knees.

"What. The. Fuck." she continued. Now she was crying as well.

At that moment, he hears Miki's scream again. This time, she was screaming a name,though.

"KUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!" She ran over to the body, and began to shake him,trying to wake him up.

"Nonononononono. Please. No. NO." She screamed again.

"FUCK." She smashed her fist so hard into the floor, she broke her knuckle, but she didn't seem to care that she was bleeding now.

"He was the Ultimate Socialite. And he...He was my boyfriend." She looked down at her hand.

She simply shrugged.

"What does it even matter?" She said,tears forming once more.

A girl, wearing green scrubs took her, and slapped her.

"Focus. We need to get you medical attention. This looks like a school, and I know where the nurse's office is. I'll take you there and fix your hand." Scrub-girl smiled kindly, and helped the crying Model to her feet.

"Why can you help me but not him?" Miki said, moaning of the pain that was now setting in.

"Because he was already dead when I got here. I was the first to wake up, then my partner, and you, arrived and a death announcement went off." Scrub-girl explained.

"Death announcement?" Aiko looked confused.

"There's this funny-looking bear. We were all kidnapped, and put in here with someone we know. He said you had to kill someone to escape. Looks like someone jumped at the gun, because he said he'd explain it in detail when everyone was awake." Scrub-girl continued her explanation.

"Not sure what death-announcement entails other than it saying when a body is discovered. Now come, I'll get you fixed up." She finished, taking Miki with her to search for an infirmary.

 _Ding dong._

 _UPUPU~_

A weird black and white bear appeared on a monitor Dylan hadn't noticed. He spun around.

"These kinds of things usually don't happen so early on! _UPUPUPUPU~_ This is despairingly beautiful." He wiggled around and extended his claws.

"So, welcome to the third killing game of Hope's Peak Academy!" The bear gave an evil grin, and extended its claws.

"I'm Monokuma, your headmaster. You will do the killing all by yourselves~ _UPUPUPUPU._ " He retracted his claws, but kept his evil grin. As he looked at the students in front of him, he could see emotions of horror and disbelief flash across their faces.

"Basically, if you kill someone, then an investigation starts. The person who did the killing will be referred to as 'The Blackened',they will be executed if found, and if not,then everyone but The Blackened will be executed. Some of you might be wondering how long this goes on. Well,until there are only two innocents left and every blackened has been executed, or if the blackened escapes. _UPUPUPU~_ " Monokuma held his finger over his mouth.

"Have a _nice_ tragedy! If I were you,I'd start examining the murder. The game would be boring if all of you gave up. I will call you once again when it's time for class trial." Monokuma bowed awkwardly, and the screen turned off, displaying everyone's names and talents instead.

 **Dylan Freud - Ultimate Psychologist**

"Dylan Freud. Ultimate Psychologist, and one of the three people who have been part of HPA's foreign student program." Dylan said quickly.

 **Leah Robinson - Ultimate Rapper (Lil' R)**

" 'sup y'all. Leah Robinson. AKA Lil' R. Best rapper in the world." She said, posing boldly, holding up her fingers in the shape of peace signs. "Yes. Next bitch up?"

 **Miki Hamasaki - Ultimate Model**

"Miki Hamasaki." Dylan said. "Was the girl who punched the floor."

 **Aiko Kurosawa - Ultimate Magical Girl**

"AIKO JUSTICE." She exclaimed, and made a pose, raising her fist her in the air, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings.

"Ultimate Magical Girl." She said, and let her left hand awkwardly rest on her nose.

 **Haruka Ando - Ultimate Oneirologist**

"Zzz. Haruka Ando. Ultimate Oneirologist." He briefly awoke to say his peace, only to succumb to slumber once more.

 **Sayaka Shibouko - Ultimate Undertaker**

"That's me." A girl with long,curly, scarlet hair, with equally scarlet eyes, proclaimed. She dressed professionally,clad in a sombre black fur-coat, with a white low-waist dress underneath. A pair of black,expensive high heels adorned her feet. Dylan could not tell if they had some special brand though.

 **Yukiko Tanaka - Ultimate Figure Skater**

She wore a red bell dress, and a white pair of combat boots, which you could attach the blades of ice-skates on. She also had her blonde hair tied up in a neat bun, with braids on the right side. She also had icy blue eyes. She didn't look Japanese, but it was obvious it was her home-language, unlike for Leah,Dylan, and another exchange student, who had to learn it in preparation for going to Hope's Peak. Dylan had picked it up kind of well,while Leah had...Well she can speak it,and understand it, but writing in Japanese was for her,simply put, "not a thing".

 **Honoka Song - Ultimate Orchestra Conductor**

"I'm half-japanese,half-korean. Stop looking at my name so awkwardly." She said, rolling her eyes, as her black-rimmed glasses slid down her nose, and she had to push them back up again. She was wearing a black jacket, with a white blouse underneath, along with black slacks.

"Let's make this group a harmonious one, shan't we?" She said, looking at the others. The others started laughing.

"What?!" She exclaimed, embarrassed.

"You have food in your hair..." Aiko said, and then started laughing again. She quickly fixed it, and let her musical hairpins, which depicted a crescendo in notes, fall out, her long,black hair, reaching all the way to her hips, and her brown eyes,now furious looked around the room.

"Bullies." She stormed off.

"I should go after her." Aiko said. "It's in my job description. Unfortunately." She ran after.

"That's the second time she's said that..." Dylan noted that she probably didn't like being forced to help others, as a payment due to her powers.

 **Midori Yukimura - Ultimate Surgeon/Ultimate Doctor**

The green-haired, green-eyed surgeon in green scrubs from before.

"Wait, what?" Yukiko blurted out. She looked around the room nervously, as she tried to comprehend that someone could have two talents. "She has two talents?" She looked utterly confused. "That jerk." She said, pouting like a petulant child.

 **Astrid Chamomile - Ultimate Equestrian**

She stood awkwardly in a corner.

"Hey..." She was very shy,and her blonde hair was braided into a long ponytail. She had eyes that were a mix of milky white and honey-yellow,like the chamomile flower. She wore an equestrian helmet,with matching coat and leggings.

"My talent is pretty useless here,sorry..." She said,looking solemnly at the others.

She looked outside, and noticed there was a giant electric fence, in the shape of a dome, surrounding what they assumed was the school. A stable, and several horses were outside. Her eyes watered, and she ran away.

A few moments later they saw her figure running towards the stable.

"Oh,alright. That's fair enough." Dylan said, letting out a brief chuckle. He noted there was also a track field, among some other structures.

 **Kirito Kurou - Ultimate Socialite**

The tv proclaimed loudly, to regain the attention of the students. They were all shocked at the sound of Monokuma's voice,but it was logical. He was trying to introduce everyone, but the teens were easily-distracted.

 **Ryouta Minamoto - Ultimate Baker**

"Yo. You can call me Ryouta." He smiled, and looked at the others. "This is quite dire." He stated the obvious to the group. They did not approve.

"I'm gonna start investigating,I think. Anyone want to join me?" He asked, only to have Sayaka and Haruka volunteer.

"I handle the dead all day long. And Haruka here should have some expertise,being an Oneirologist and all." She motioned for him to follow.

 **Shiro Endo - Ultimate Medium**

A girl stepped forward from the edge of the room.

"I'm Ilyssa Haven, and I'm half-american, if you were wondering about my name. I was born and raised in Fujikawaguchiko,close to Aokigahara. Shiro is not here because he turned out to be a scam. I'm the actual Ultimate Medium."

" _Upupupu_ ,let's change that!" Monokuma proclaimed. A picture of Ilyssa appeared instead, and the text next to the picture of her neatly read:

 **Ilyssa Haven - Actual Ultimate Medium**

Her gangly body, white hair, red eyes, red cape hiding a white laced dress, and black sneakers created quite a scary appearance in combination with one another.

The others looked at her incredulously.

"Shouldn't you speak to his spirit?" Dylan asked. "Or summon it or-" He tried to convince her.

"No. His spirit is gone. He has no regrets. He has been dead for two hours, according to the residue of his spirit that he left. It's like dust, but sparklier. Oh, and only in Aokigahara can I freely summon spirits, because of the amount of tragedy heightening my power. Also, to communicate I'd need to burn the body. So no, I can't. Not in this situation." She explained carefully, so the others would understand.

"HOWEVER. I can show you the last place he was before he died?" She offered.

"Yes,please." Dylan was intrigued, because she wasn't lying.

"But I wanna see the rest of the introductions first." She demanded, looking dead. Not dead into Dylan's eyes,but dead on the inside. Maybe she was.

 **Yori Mura - Ultimate Archer**

He was resting his head on his wooden bow. He only made a slight nod at everyone, and not much else. He had green hair, and red eyes. He kind of looked like Robin Hood mixed with Peter Pan.

 **Kiyoshi Tsukamoto - Ultimate Actor**

 **Hiro Masaki - Ultimate Director**

The two boys held each other's hands.

"We're boyfriends." Hiro said happily and smiled.

"We've been together for a year, and we make a great pair,both in film-making and love." Kiyoshi said,stealing a kiss from the shorter boy. Kiyoshi had red hair with blue eyes,meanwhile Hiro had blond hair with green eyes. They looked very photogenic,Dylan noted.

"That's everyone. Now come." Ilyssa demanded, and led them away from the cafeteria, back to the classrooms. All the doors were locked, and the door that had been kicked down had been restored.

"Strange." Dylan said, looking around at everything.

"He died in there." She pointed at the room where Miki had awoken.

Honoka and Aiko, were speaking in hushed voices further down the hall.

Monokuma's voice rang out suddenly.

"Class trial will commence once Miki's wound is in a stable state. You can check your id-badges in your left pocket if there is anything you need to know. No further evidence may be submitted at this point." Monokuma stated. Dylan felt uneasy. They had no idea who killed him. Well nobody had any idea,except for himself. He knew. The killer had made a fatal mistake, but was it enough to damn them? Was it really them? He didn't know, but he thought it was the most probable.

Neon lights lit up the ceiling,forming arrows.

"Follow them to the class trial grounds,please." Monokuma pleaded, and everyone obeyed. What choice did they have? They were all trapped, with nowhere to go.

~Class trial~

They entered a courthouse, situated a bit from the stable, and met up outside. They all looked at the shining white marble,and they entered into a courtroom. There were several podiums, sixteen, in fact. All of them had name-tags, and where Kirito Kurou would have been, there was a picture of him hanging beneath the name, and two glasses of martini in red crossing out his face.

"Time to start discussing how he could have died! UPUPUPU~" Monokuma cheered.

Ryouta immediately started speaking.

"It was Midori. She woke up first, so it had to be her!" He exclaimed this immediately,without any info to back it up.

"Hang on, isn't that hasty?" Yori stopped polishing his bow, nocked an arrow, and shot at Ryouta's name sign.

"It could have been someone else. She must have witnessed something however. Let's have her testify,and then we can decide." He knocked another arrow, and pointed it at Midori.

"Now, tell us!" He shouted.

Midori screamed.

"I was the first to wake up, but we woke up over the span of an hour. I was alone, and I went to the bathroom to...Well,to powder my nose. A-and t-then I came to the cafeteria, and two people were there. With the body. Ilyssa,who I woke up with, and...Miki." As Midori said this, everyone's eyes shot open.

"She wouldn't kill her boyfriend." Astrid proclaimed. "That's too evil. So Ilyssa?" She said, and looked at the medium.

"I was indeed the one to discover the body. I brought Miki, but Kiyoshi and Hiro were in the arcade. All six of us were awake at the time of murder. Since three people are required to have a death announcement go off,and the murder has to be witnessed. I don't know where I was going with that." Ilyssa finished her argument awkwardly.

"No,Ilyssa is innocent. At least, I think so. When were you at the arcade?" Midori asked, looking at Hiro and Kiyoshi. "

There are clocks on your id-badges. I'm guessing you checked that?" She asked the two.

"Wait what? There are clocks?" Haruka said confused.

"Yeah,duh." Miki glared at him. He was the epitome of tomfoolery.

"We were there from eleven to twelve." They said, in unison.

"And when was Ilyssa there?" Sayaka had caught on, she knew about this as well as Midori.

"Around 11:50 to 12:00, she then came back at 12:02?" Hiro responded.

"The death occurred at 12:03, according to how old the wound, and how long time to would take him to die. He most likely died, while Ilyssa was with you." Sayaka clarified.

"And nobody would kill their boyfriend." Leah added.

"So it has to be Midori?" Astrid concluded.

"Is everyone ready to vote?" Leah jumped the gun.

"No. It wasn't Midori." Dylan said, everyone turning to look at him.

"I was awake as well." Everyone gasped at the new information.

"So, y-you're the killer?!" Honoka said,shocked.

"You were awake too. We were all awake at the same time. Look at your badges." Dylan pulled up and showed them his time. "It's 11:00 for me right now. Meaning everything we know, is false. We need to figure out the real time." Dylan concluded

"Beary good!" Monokuma-monitor exclaimed. "They are indeed wrong. There was a technical error. But, beware. Is it all as Dylan says?" He continued. "I won't interfere any more." He finished, holding his paws over his mouth.

 _"Upupupu~"_

Dylan looked at the others.

"The times, are in different time-zones." he said, furrowing an eyebrow.

"Let's all go after Midori and Ilyssa's clock. just adjust it accordingly. So the murder occurred when? 12:03? When was the body discovered?" Dylan asked Midori.

"12:05. It was too late to save him. He was already dead." Midori added.

Dylan asked the others, and the new time-table looked like this:

Midori woke up at 11:40, searches school, finds Infirmary,and stays there.

Ilyssa woke up two minutes after, and tried to summon a spirit, but failed, as she realized she isn't at home in Aokigahara. She woke up in the bamboo-forest outside of the school,along with Midori. They did acknowledge each other,but decided not to talk to each-other however. Hiro and Hiyoshi wakes up in the arcade around the same time, and they get instantly excited. They play around with the games there, and then Ilyssa arrived. The death occurs while they are there, but Ilyssa leaves for a short while after the murder occurs. She left at 12:04, and arrived 12:05,at the same time as Miki and Midori.

Ryouta and Yori woke up together, at the same time Astrid and Honoka awoke, they met up in the classroom Astrid and Honoka awoke in. 12:00 They made their way to the atrium, and came to the murder scene at 12:15.

All the others woke up around 11:10, and they hung out in the lounge, talking,until they heard the death announcement.

Dylan, Leah, Miki, Aiko and Haruka all awoke at 12:01, talked for twenty minutes and arrived 12:25.

"No. That's wrong. Miki was awake when the body was discovered. She probably woke up between 11:00 and 11:40. Actually. She's probably the killer." Sayaka exclaimed,holding out a bouquet of black roses, pointed in her direction.

"Exactly. He was the Ultimate Socialist. Right,Miki? People who experience loss don't say 'was' a few minutes after their significant other's death. If you were the Ultimate Actor, then I'd say it'd be possible to hide your grief. But you're a model, all you want is to look pretty. Not mourn." Dylan chipped in, as he used his hairpin as a hammer of smashed it as if he was a judge, and made the final verdict.

"Monokuma, I think we're ready to vo-" Leah said, with a big smile.

"No, THAT'S WRONG!" Aiko exclaimed. "Something was bothering me about this,and now I know wh-" She was interrupted by the large monitor making all sorts of sounds.

"Voting is commencing." It said, and then a giant board, with everyone's faces appeared in the middle. Everyone were given black and white chips.

"Place the white marker on the victim, and the black marker on the killer." Monokuma wasn't finished talking when Aiko walked forward, slammed the white marker on the face of Dylan, and the black marker on Kurou.

"He killed himself, and his target was Dylan. Their door was unlocked, and Dylan probably tried to defend himself. In the end, he ended up killing himself when Leah arrived. The two of you then walked back to your room and faked your awakening." She exclaimed. "So the killer is already looked at her in shock. Dylan and Leah's faces were red as tomatoes.

"Y-yes." Dylan said. "That's right. We awoke at 10.30, Kurou and Miki awoke at the same time. Miki said she'd take the blame for the murder, she didn't want to live without him." Dylan continued. "So,yes,he committed suicide." He concluded.

"No. That's wrong..." Sayaka started.

"The angle of the wound is impossible to achieve on your own. One of you three must have murdered him." She pointed three bouquets, then threw them at the three culprits.

"You all killed him." The three became beet red, and droplets of sweat trickled down their faces as Sayaka spoke.

"I guess that's the end of this sonata of..." Honoka begun, and then stopped. "But, who do we vote for?" Panic spread across the group.

"Only the one who actually killed him is the blackened." Monokuma pitched in.

Leah and Dylan looked at Miki, and that was all Sayaka needed. She grabbed all the markers and put it on Miki's face.

"I did it." Leah said, but it was too late. The red button beneath the board had been pressed down. A white light under Kurou lit up.

"Halfway there!" Monokuma exclaimed.

Everyone started yelling at Sayaka, and she looked horrified over what had happened.

"AND THE BLACKENED IS INDEED MIKI!" Monokuma exclaimed. Miki's face was one of horror.

"No, I didn't... this is false... NO!" Miki turned and ran towards the exit, but a collar, adorned with Monokuma's face at the front captured her, and began to pull her away. Leah looked in horror.

"You stabbed him, but that was in self-defense, and it wouldn't have killed him if Miki hadn't pulled it out. She put it back, which hurt him enough to kill him." Dylan said. Leah hugged him, and began to cry. "So I didn't?" She asked, and smiled.

"Well, we just killed Miki." He said, melancholy spreading through every fibre of his being. The monitor switches, and shows what appears to be Miki on a catwalk, wearing the latest couture. She is pushed forward, and the flashes from the cameras almost blind her, the collar and rope still on her neck. She walks down the runway, and as she gets to the end, she falls off the edge, and the men in the audience force themselves on her, she screams for help, for salvation, but she gets none. As she's about to bleed out from the knife-wounds, but then she's pulled up from the ground, exposing her wounded body, and ripped clothes, as her neck snaps from hanging. The camera's flash all while this transpires.

 **"Beautiful inside and out."** Reads on the monitor.

The execution music begins, and the actual Miki appears. She looks at the doll that eerily is almost an exact replica of her. She turns around, and tries to run away. The door behind her is open,but she's pulled back, onto the runway. She cries and screams,kicks and tries to run, but the persistence of her collar pull her all the way forward, and she's pulled into the crowd. She doesn't feel any pain. The monokuma-men who had mutilated her doll only smiled at her, and cut her under her eye. She was then pulled into a limo. It drove for a while. She was then pulled into the plastic-surgery clinic. Now realizing that the execution that had happened to the doll would have been preferable. The rope pulled her onto the surgical table, and tied itself her around her. Sweat drops began to run across her face, as the mono-doctor appeared. It began to slash her face, and resewing it. She screamed, and screamed. The doctor then taped her eyes open,forcing her to see herself as she was slowly cut open and resown. She looked horrible, like an abomination. As she was led back to the crowd, and forced to go on stage,people began throwing stones. She couldn't run away, and as she died, she whispered "Kurou". But it was lost along the sound of rocks upon flesh, as she passed from this earth.

 **~End of Chapter 1~**


End file.
